A Knife in the Back
by MidnightArcher147
Summary: No person is born a monster. You have to be shaped and destroyed in order to become one. Khan knew this, he knew it very well. His actions from his past had shaped him into the monster he was today.
1. Chapter 1

He sat there silently in the glass prison on the Enterprise looking like a statue. He didn't move as he waited patiently, for something anything to happen. He took slow easy breaths as he just sat there, just staring and listening. As he listened he began to close his eyes hearing the humm of the Enterprise's warp core. It reminded him of his own ship and his crew, and the reminder of his crew reminded him of family. The family he had lost so long ago, and with the memories coming back he let his mind drift.

_**Flashback**_

_Seventeen year old Khan sat in his room studying. He had been there for over three hours ever since he got home from school, and hadn't moved a single muscle except for his eyes and his hand every now and again as he turned the pages. He once again had another test coming up and he wanted to be ready for it. He kept his eyes focused on his book when he heard a knock at the door._

_"Come in" ,he said non-chantly as he heard the door open then close. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was already guessing who. As he continued reading a new pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "You've been up here for hours." a voice said as the pair of arms tighten slightly. He shrugged as if to say 'And your point is' when said arms reached over and closed his book. "You know, reading with little light isn't good for your eyes Khan." he laid his head back to look at his twin sister Maylina with a soft smile. "Sure enough, but I'm use to it." he said. She smiled back at while she grabbed his nose._

_"Well dinner's ready." she said letting go of him._

_"I'm not hungry." he said moving to open his book again when his stomach growled betraying him. Maylina smiled. "Liar." ,was all she said when he sighed in defeat. "Fine I'm coming." ,he said with a grin as he got up from his chair and headed downstairs with his sister, when he smelled the wonderful aroma of his mother's cooking._

_"Smell's delicious." he said as they all sat down to eat. As they ate Khan and his siter talked about school, while their father joked that Khan was becoming a vampire since he never left his room. He smiled in returned and rolled his eyes playfully. "Very funny dad." was all he said when, suddenly there was a knock on the door..._

_**End Flashback**_

Khan looked up to find McCoy tapping on the glass of his prison cell with his knuckles. Khan wanted to sigh in annoyance, but held back not wanting to fall to that maturity level.

"What is it now doctor?" he asked as calm as ever, but the annoyance could still be heard. McCoy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything and just slide over a device pressing a few buttons creating a small opening. "Your arm please." Bones said with no hints of emotion, just tireredness.

Khan stood, but didn't move forward as he looked at McCoy seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "You're tirered doctor." Khan said in a flat tone when McCoy looked up at him. He didn't say anything just grumbled something incohearently as he just motioned for Khan to stick his arm through the opening, again Khan ignored him. "How long have you been awake?" he asked. McCoy sighed in annoyance. "Two days at the least, now can I see your arm, I need to take another sample." he said while looking at a PADD.

Instead of ignoring McCoy again Khan finally obeyed as he pulled up his right sleeve and stuck it through the opening. McCoy quickly grabbed a hypo from his bag and pressed it into Khan arm drawing blood. After that was done he studyed the vial for a few seconds, then headed to close the opening when Khan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Bones gasped and tried to yell, but Khan slammed him towards the glass hard, knocking him out.

When Bones's body went limp Khan dropped him to the floor and reached to press a few buttons to expand the opening. He then stepped out with ease and reclosed it, leaving McCoy where he was on the floor. Khan then walked out of the room, looking over every corner as he walked arounf the Enterprise. He was surprised to see no one was there despite there being about four hundred people.

He just shook it off and continued on his way when he saw an officer walking down the hall, and since there was no place to hide the red shirt saw him as well and reached to grab his phraser. Khan quickly moved and grabbed the officer slamming him against the wall knocking him out in one blow. Khan then carried the red shirt into the laindry room and placed him in one of the bins. He then noticed the uniforms and got an idea. He grabbed a red shirt from its place and pulled it on while he messed up his hair.

Just then a door opened and Khan turned around to see someone from enigineering. "There you are. Scotty's been looking for you." he said. Khan looked at the man and decided to go along with the conversation to keep remaining hidden. "Sorry. I got side tracked." he said calmly. "Well, hurry up before Mr. Scott gets even more annoyed." the officer said as he turned to walk off. "Actually I need to talk to Doctor McCoy about something. I'll be down soon." Khan said while the guy looked at him. "All right, but hurry up. Scotty hates waiting for newbies." he said as he walked off. Khan nodded, walking quickly to sickbay. When he entered, he could see thst it wasn't very busy. All the nurses were either working or on break and McCoy was no where in sight. _'Probably still knocked out, and no one has found him yet.' _he thought as he searched through some drawers til he found what he needed.

Some nurses looked at him, but just ignored him probably thinking he was looking for some pain medication or something. He then walked out of the room and into a bathroom where he looked at the color of droplets. They were a deep shade of blue and should be dark enough to hide his bright silver like eye color. Taking the lid off he carefully placed a few drops into each eye. He then blinked a few times letting the color spread over his irisises. After a few minutes of blinking to adjust he looked into the mirrior to see his eyes changed to a dark electric blue. He stared at them for a minute, barely recongizing that they were his own.

Suddenly he felt his eyes tear up as a memory of his sister showed in his mind. His new eye color was the same as hers once was. It was their only difference they shared despite being twins. A pain struck his heart as he let a few tears fall, before wiping them away. He couldn't be distracted right now. He needed to escape before they find him, and with that he made his way to enigineering.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey people I finally got this done. Whoohoo! Well yeah okay enough of me wasting your time go ahead and read. Once again I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters and I am doing this just for fun. Also sorry if anyone is a little or even a lot OOC.**

On the way down to engineering Khan accidently bumped into someone making them fall to the floor. "Are you alright?" Khan asked helping the young man off the floor. "Yes I am fine. Zorry about dat, I should ave been paying attenzion." he said with an embarassed smile. "It's fine. We all make mistakes." Khan replied. The boy smiled brighter. "Zo vhat is your name?" he asked. "My name is John Singh." Khan said lying through his teeth. "What is your's?" "Pavel Andreievich Chekov." he stated with a bright smile. Khan smiled back unsure why Chekov was so happy. "That's an interesting name." Khan said after a few seconds of silence. Pavel continued to smile. Thank you, I like your's az vell." he said letting a few more seconds of silence drift by before speaking again. "Vell I should head to the bridge. It vas nice meeting you." Chekov said as he walked off. "You as well Chekov." Khan said as he started walking again.

A few minutes later Khan made his way to engineering where he ran into Scotty. Well there you are laddie." he said. Khan just smiled. "Hello Mr. Scott." he said politly "Oh please call me Scotty, everyone does." he said with a nice smile. Khan nodded his headas Scotty began walking. "Well, let's get started. What's you're name lad?" Scotty asked as they walked around enigineering. "John Singh." Khan replied.

"Interesting name there laddie." Scotty said as they arrived to the warp core. "Well here she is. Ain't she a beauty?" he asked with a smile. Khan just nodded his head. Scotty then went on about how the warp core worked as he knocked his knuckles against a piece of metal causing Khan to remember more of his earlier memory.

_Flashback_

_Khan got up from the dinner table when he heard the knock, at the door. "I'll get it." he said as he made his way over to the door. When he answered it he saw a man in a suit in about his late twenties early thirties._

_"Hello, may I help you?" Khan asked with a small smile. The man looked at him and smiled back. "Yes, sorry my name is Doctor Anthoney Welchin." he said. Khan looked at him for a second then let him in. He then headed over to his parents. "Hey dad Doctor Welchin is here." he said as his dad got up to greet him. "Tony it's good to see you." he said while shaking his hand. "Nice to see you as well old friend." Dr. Welchin said while Khan's dad lead him into the dining room._

_"So what brings you here Anthoney?" Khan's dad asked. "Well I was working on a new project and I need your help." he said as Khan's sister grabbed him a chair. He nodded her a thanks as Khan's father sat there thinking for a moment. "I don't know know Tony. Martha and I gave up on doing projects years ago." he said seriously._

_"I understand that William, but I need your help. Your studies on the human body are brilliant. Your's and my studies could help so many people." he said as he leaned closer, folding his hands on the table. "I see your point Anthoney, but the answer is still no. As amazing as it seems your experiments lead to too many deaths, and I can't go through that." William said as he looked towards his family. Martha looked towards the doctor and just smiled. "We'll think about it Anthoney, but for right now I think it's best if you leave." she said trying hard not to sound rude. Doctor Welchin stood up from his seat. "Alright, well you know where to reach me." he said as he headed towards the door. When Khan's father heard it close he sighed._

_"Who was that dad?" Maylina asked. Their father shook his head. "An old friend from college. He studies Psychology." he said as he noticed that his son seemed lost in deep thought and hadn't said a word. He then rreached over and started snapping his fingers. "Khan you in there? Khan?...Khan?..."_

_End Flashback_

"John?... John you there laddie?" Scotty asked as he snapped his fingers to get John's attention. Khan shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry Scotty." he said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's alright. You okay laddie?" he asked looking at him. Khan looked back at him and nodded. "Yes I'm fine." he said when an alarm went off. "Oh bloody hell what now?" Scotty asked to no one inperticular as he grabbed his communicator. "Jim what's going on up there?" he asked. There was silence for a few seconds before Kirk's voice appeared through the static.

"Khan has escaped Scotty. Bones has a concussion and..." Scotty cut him off. "What?! How da hell did Leonard get hurt and how'd Khan escape?" he asked practicly yelling. "I don't knowScotty. Spocks going to check the monitors to see what he did." Kirk said concern and worry filling his voice. "It'll be okay Jimbo. Khan still 'as to be on this ship, since I know all the escape pods are still here." he said more calmly then before. "How's McCoy?"

"He's doin fine. Still unconcious, but fine. Nurse Chapel has him." Kirk said with an unhappy sigh. "Hey it's okay laddie. He's in good hands." Scotty said trying to reassure Jim. "I hope you're Mr. Scott." Jim said silently reassuring himself as well. "Just make sure if you see Khan drop him okay?" Jim said. "You have my word Jim." Scotty said with a small smile.

"Alright I'll page you in a few. Kirk out." And with that Scotty turned back to John. "Sorry about that laddie, but it seems our good friend Khanleft his cell without permission." he said as he began walking. Khan followed close behind. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To fine Spock and to see where Khan went." Scotty said as they made it to a hallway to a small room where Khan saw Spock typing a few things into the screen in front of him. He shot Spock a cold glare to his back, but quickly let it fade away before Spock turned around.

Mr. Scott who is this?" Spock asked studing Khan. "Oh this is John, the new lad in training." Scotty said as Spock nodded in response. He then looked at the cameras. On the screen it showed what Khan did to McCoy and how he escaped. "Fasinating." was all Spock could say as it wwent on to him leaving the room and out into the hallway. "Is that all we have Mr. Spock?" Khan asked. Spock nodded. "Yes it is so far. I will continue my search and get back to you if and when I have found more." he said eyes glued to the screen. Just then Scotty's communicator chirpped. He opened it to hear the sound of Kirk's voice. "Scotty one of the uniform shirts are missing. Do you think Khan could have taken it?" He asked as Scotty thought for a second. "Perhaps Captain, but everyone here knows what Khan looks like, so it would prove difficult for 'im to hide with just a shirt." he said. "True, well carry on with your seach. Kirk out." he said disconnecting communications.

Khan looked around before telling Scotty he was going to go help with the search. Scotty nodded letting Khan leave while he stayed behind to help Spock. As Khan left the room he walked as calmly as possible while keeping his head low causing him to run into someone again. "Oh zorry." Chekov said as he stood back up rubbing his shoulder. "It's alright." Khan said with a small smile. Chekov smiled back, but his smile was brighter then Khna's. "Wery hextic for youe first day huh?" Chekov said as Khan nodded. "Yes very much so." he said. "Vell I'm heading to my quarters to get avay from all this noise, vant to come?" Chekov asked as if he had known the man for years. Khan just nodded, when he felt Chekov grab his wrist, pulling him down the hallway. When they got to his quarters, he typed in his code and walked in still pulling Khan behind him. When the door closed behind them he then let go of his wrist. "Vell here ve are." Pavel said with a smile on his face. Khan nodded as he found himself not being able to resist smiling back. For some reason the young Russian had a strange affect on him. He felt as if he could just trust him and tell him anything, and to Khan that was something he had not felt in a long time.

"Chekov can I tell you something?" Khan asked as Chekov sat down on the bed. "Sure, anything." he said looking at him. "You can't tell anyone alright?" Khan said sitting in a chair in front of Pavel. "Alright." Chekov answered.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

**AN: Another cliff hanger. Sorry, but can't spoil everything, so that's it for now. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and please R &amp; R if you want or don't. I really don't mind what you people do, but a review would be nice. So anyways Chapter 3 will be coming up ASAP, but it may take awhile cause I got summer school, and then birthday stuff for me and other family members and friends, so please be patient. Also if you want I got more stories, so feel free to check them out, plus I got a new story I'm working on called "I Held My Little Cinderella First." It's a Roy Harper/Red Arrow and Lian story, so if you guys are interested in that it will be posted soon just letting you know and so yeah that's it. Well have a good day or night people and I'll write you all more of a great story with many more hopefully great stories on the way. Also if you guys have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions feel free to send me a PM or type it from a review. I promise I don't bite and I will respond as fast as I can. So yeah thanks for being such wonderful people and I hope every goes great for all of you. Also last thing I may do a Khan and Chekov pairing, so tell me what you guys think about that, it would be really helpful for future chapters, so thank you very much and have a great day or night. Love you all, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Khan held his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. Chekov waited patiently for John to speak. In doing so he started bouncing his left leg a little bit. Khan smiled. The kid was really energetic, though the fact that he was nineteen, it didn't surprise Khan that he was.

" Well...", he paused, could he really do this? Could he trust the young ensign that he had just barely met? He seemed trustworthy, but what was keeping the boy from running straight to his captain? 'Here goes nothing.', he thought.

"Well, my name isn't actually John Singh, its... Khan.", he said softly. Chekov sat quietly, not saying a word for a few moments. Khan watched him carefully, silently hoping that he wouldn't have to hurt the boy. Suddenly before Khan got lost in thought Chekov spoke up.

"You put Dr. McCoy into a coma?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. Khan cringed slightly at his words.

"I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry.", he said looking down. Chekov leaned forward and placed a hand on Khan's shoulder.

"It'z okay. In a vay I understand vhy you did it.", he paused before adding. "I von't tell anyone I promised you and I don't go back on my promisez.", Chekov said with his bright smile. Once again Khan smiled back.

"Thank you.", he said. Chekov just waved him off.

"It's no problem really. You're my friend and even though I know that the Keptain doezn't really like you, you haven't shown me or given me a reazon not to trust you.", he said before standing up.

"You really are a trusting person aren't you?" Khan said as Chekov walked towards the door.

" I try to be... You zhould get zome zleep, you need it after the day you had. You can use my room. I'm barely in here anyvay.", he said as Khan nodded.

"You're right, again thank you.", Chekov nodded before leaving for his shift. Khan stood up from the chair he was sitting on, only to lie down on the bed a foot away. He remove the red shirt and in a few minutes he passed out.

Flashback/Dream

Khan snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Sorry dad, guess I was just lost in thought.", he said as his dad sat down to continue to eat.

"What were you thinking about son?", William asked, Khan shrugged.

"I was just wondering why you have never really talked about Dr. Welchin before. You guys seemed kind of close, but Maylina and I have never really heard of him. Why?", he asked.

William sighed, before looking to Martha, then back to his son. "You see, Khan, Dr. Welchin is a wonderful friend and such, but the reason he hasn't been around... well its because he's not exactly all there, you know what I'm mean?", he asked. Khan nodded.

"I understand dad.", he said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. "Well I gotta finish my homework okay?", he said as he headed up the stairs. William smiled.

"I swear he's going to be the next Einstein if he keeps up with his studies like that.", he said as he got up to help his wife in the kitchen. Maylina smiled and nodded in agreement as she looked to the stairs.

Khan was back sitting at his desk reading and taking notes, he did this for a few more hours with different books, before eventually passing out.

End of Flashback/Dream

Khan woke up slowly stretching his arms above his before seeing Chekov passed out in the chair next to the bed. Khan smiled before getting up and placing the red shirt back on. After that he carefully picked up the young ensign, who stirred and murmured quietly, and placed him on his bed to rest. Pulling the blanket over his sleeping form. Khan smiled then took his leave down to engineering.

As he was headed towards engineering, Khan was stopped suddenly by a certain pointy eared Vulcan.

"Mr. Singh. I was just looking for you.", Spock said PAD in hand.

"You were?", Khan asked, feeling slightly nervous. Spock nodded.

"Yes I need you to sign here to complete your transcript aboard the Enterprise.", he said handing him the PAD.

"Right.", Khan said as he took the PAD signing it, then handing it back to the first officer. After that Spock took his leave and Khan took his.

Down in engineering Scotty had assigned John to inventory, which meant running around the entire engine dock to make sure everything was in high working order. Two hours and six hundred and forty aching muscles later Khan walked up to Scotty who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Why are you smiling like that?", Khan asked.

"Oh nothing, Johnny-boy, just I didn't think you would actually do the inventory by hand when you could 'ave checked the systems from the computer.", Scotty said before bursting into laughter. Khan then collapsed onto the floor. He was so done right now.

At dinner break Khan went up to the mess hall and after he got his meal, he saw Chekov waving to him. Smiling Khan walked over to join him.

"Hi John.", the boy said cheerfully. Before Khan could return the happy greeting, Sulu slid over to the other side of Chekov.

"Hey Pavel who's your new friend?, Sulu asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Oh Hikaru this is John. I met him yesterday, he's new.", he said. Khan smiled towards Sulu and Sulu returned it.

"Nice to meet you John.", Sulu said.

"Likewise, Mr. Sulu.", Khan said.

"Oh please, Mr. Sulu is my father, plus we're off duty, call me Hikaru.", he said. Khan nodded.

"Alright, Hikaru.", he said. Chekov smiled.

" I'm zo glad you guys are getting along. How vas your day John?", he asked. Khan groaned.

"Well Scotty tricked me into doing the inventory by hand, that was fun.", he said sarcastically. Sulu and Chekov burst out laughing.

"He still does that?", Sulu asked still laughing. Khan laughed too.

"Apparently so.", he said still laughing. It felt good to laugh again. Khan couldn't remember the last time he laughed, for real. Suddenly Kirk came running into the mess hall towards their table.

"Guys, Bones is awake!"


End file.
